Early Morning Punishments
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Asari is late for meeting up with Alaude and gets punished.    LAM SUMMARY IS LAME   AlaudexAsari Smutty, smut, smut. If you dont like Boy x Boy on't read.


His eyes lifted at the sound of a knock at his door, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. Who in the world was stupid enough to bug him so early in the morning? It was three in the morning, what the hell? With a groan, he climbed off his bed, a little knowingly. Actually, he already had an idea in who it was. Pulling the loose robe around his form tighter, he left the broad of his chest exposed as he walked to the door, grabbing his handcuffs as he passed.

"You're late."

He grunted as he pulled the door open, cerulean hues settling on the slightly taller man before him. Stepping to the side, he allowed Asari to walk in. "Sorry, I just finished reporting to Giotto," the Rain apologized with a laugh, looking around. Suddenly, he released a gasp as his back was slammed against a wall, hands pinned over his head, "Alaude, what the he-!"

The Cloud's lips were forced upon him, silencing the ravenette as he groaned against the pressure. His back arched at the knee pressed against his groin, kneading against the intruding limb. When their lips parted, he was left panting, lids lowered halfway over cloudy eyes, "W-What was that about?" he gasped.

Scoffing, Alaude stepped back, releasing him, "You prefer Giotto over me, I see?" he scoffed before turning his back to him, yawning, "Get out," he ordered. His body went stiff, however, as lithe arms wrapped around him and he moved to elbow his assaulter in the gut, "Get o- Ah!" a moan nearly slipped through grit teeth as a large hand slipped between the folds of his robe, pinching the nub at his chest.

"You know you don't want that," Asari teased with a smile, leaning in as he kissed at his neck, "You looked awfully prepared for me, after all," he chuckled as he bit down along the curve of his throat, knowing how much he liked that.

And just like that, he was forgiven – or was about to be thoroughly punished.

Asari cried out, hands pulling uselessly at the restraints around his wrist, eyes winced shut and back arched. The chains of the handcuffs rattled against the headboard, digging into his wrist. Damn it Alaude, why did he have to be such a sadist? Another moan escaped him as assaulting fingers pulled and pumped at his engrossed erection, gasping as teeth nipped and nibbled on his stiff nipples. Oh yeah, he was being punished terribly and painfully punished.

"N-No fair," he whimpered, hands fisting as he tried to slip his wrist out. He wanted to hold his lover, but these stupid restraints prevented him from moving. His hips bucked up against his hand, demanding more. Alaude smirked down at him, licking his lips as he chuckled, "I know, I'm an ass," he crooned before slipping his tongue deep into the depths of his mouth, exploring the hot cavern.

And suddenly, with his lover so distracted by his heated actions, he slipped his own throbbing member into his tight hole. He pulled away, kissing at his neck before moving to his ear, crooning words of comfort as Asari cried out in pain.

"It'll be over soon, promise," he assured him, almost softly as he waited for him to adjust. When Asari nodded his head, he did the same before he pulled himself out nearly to the tip before slamming back inside. He gasped, a moan vibrating in his throat as heat swallowed him, his tight walls hugging him tight. Oh man, this was amazing and he would never get tired of the feeling.

Slowly, Alaude picked up pace as he thrusted himself deeper and deeper into his lover, hands holding his waist down as if to steady him as he bucked up against him. Shifting, he went at it at a different angle, smirking at the pleased look on the Rain's face. When Asari moaned out especially loud, he knew he had hit the spot and continued to prod at that same area, until finally, he brushed along the organ of his prostate.

One hand moved, wrapped around his twitching, unattended member before he slowly started to pump him, encouraging him to climax. It didn't take long, only a matter of five long minutes, before Asari's hot seed spilled over his hand and Alaude grinned, leaning down to place a passionate kiss along soft lips before his body gave a jerk, exploding inside his lover.

After he pulled out and released him, he pulled Asari in his arms, laying at his side as he worked to control his breath. Asari grinned up, warily, at him before kissing his jawline, "Maybe I should be late more often?"

There was a moment of silence before Alaude responded with a, "Shut up".


End file.
